


You Have To Tell The Full Truth.

by starbucks22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan would really like to ignore the fact that Mortis ever happened.Ahsoka, on the other hand, just needs to know more. Anakin won't tell, and it's beginning to be a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

"What happened on Mortis?" 

Anakin almost fell out of his chair. He somehow managed not to, however. Glancing over toward the door, he saw two incredibly confused Padawans staring at him.

Which on its own probably not a bad thing. ....If Ahsoka wasn't close to panicking before they even started talking.

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka, then over at Barriss, who was peacefully staring down at her comlink as if that made her suddenly unable to hear the upcoming conversation.

"... She's gonna need to go, isn't she?" Ahsoka asked, knowing the answer before Anakin could give it to her. "Uh, Barriss, Anakin and i need to talk. Can we hang out later instead?"

Still confused, the older of the two girls nodded. "Of course. I'll just... Master Kenobi looked like he was headed in this direction. Should I tell him to wait?" 

Without a pause, the other two nodded and watched as Barriss left.

******

"They don't want me to come and see them?" 

"Yeah!" The Padawan just looked glad she wasn't the only one totally lost anymore. "I don't know why. The both of them suddenly kicked me out too."

"Did they mention why?" 

"Nope. They just said they needed to talk. That's all they would say, and it seemed pretty important, so I didn't try to pry or anything." 

Obi-Wan looked confused. "I can't imagine what could have happened to kick you out and have them trying to keep me away. Maybe you can get more out of Ahsoka later?" 

Barriss shook her head. "No. She looked really confused and, even though she was trying to hide it, she was getting upset. I have no clue as to why." 

"Hmm. Well, maybe-" 

The two were interrupted by a comlink beeping.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Has Anakin been acting weird to you?" Padme asked, getting straight to the point of calling.

Obi-Wan and Barriss blinked at each other, then down at the comlink.

So it  _wasn't_ just them that thought so.

"I'm just glad the two of us aren't going crazy here. I knew something was off."

"Two of you?" 

"Hello," Barriss replied calmly.

Padme paused. She really wanted to know why those two are together outside of a mission- or at all, really. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. 

"Anakin and Ahsoka came to me the other day, to talk about Jedi business, I'm assuming."

"Assuming?" 

"They got up and left. Ahsoka looked oddly mad at him. They wouldn't explain themselves, though." 

"That's pretty much what happened to me a little while ago," Barriss chimed in again. "Master Kenobi and I are trying to figure out why." 

"Maybe it's not a big deal? I mean, we could all be overreacting," Padme said, hoping she was right.

"It could be possible but it's very unlikely-" 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door by a beyond lost looking Mace.

Barriss reached over to turn off Padme's hologram, silently thinking to herself that something REALLY must be wrong; Mace didn't call them. He just went straight to Obi-Wan's door.

"We need to talk, Obi-Wan."

"...Sure? If this is about a council meeting, why didn't you just call me? I would have came, you know this."

"That's not quite what this is about. Let's take a walk."

As soon as they were out of Barriss' hearing, Mace spoke up again.

"What's wrong with Skywalker?" 

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. All I know is that him and Ahsoka keep whispering to each other and every time they do, Ahsoka ends up angry."

"Well, help them get a hold on... Whatever is going on. They need to fix it before it starts interrupting their missions."

"I'll talk to them. I'm sure everything will be fine."

But as the two walked their separate ways, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel like whatever problem was going on with Anakin and Ahsoka wouldn't be resolved easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start escalating. The group is proven correct in the fact that yes, there's definitely something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be at least 3 chapters of this!

"I just told you  _yesterday."_

"You didn't tell me anything!" 

The two were back at it again, with Obi-Wan sighing as he watched the duo.

"You know I don't like talking about it!" 

"Freaking clearly! You won't even tell me one thing."

He crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know so bad, Ahsoka?" 

"Because I was there and I can't remember any of it! Don't I deserve to know?" 

Anakin sighed loudly. "Yes, but not right now!" 

That just seemed to make her more irritated. "If not now, then when? When you want to tell me? I'm ready to know. I'd go and ask Obi-Wan but he told me himself that he doesn't have all the details so he can't do it." 

"I didn't say anything," called Obi-Wan calmly. Then huffed as they just continued anyway. 

"What happened on Mortis that makes you so cautious? You're never cautious! Until last week didn't know you knew how to be it. And why don't you seem to want to spar with me? Or have me on a mission with you that you know I'll have to duel someone in?" 

"Snips-" 

"Don't call me that right now!" 

Obi-Wan face palmed and put his head in his hands. He already had a headache.

"Ahsoka, that was a bad mo-" 

"Do they know that they're causing a scene?" 

 Obi-Wan groaned a little but lifted his head up anyway. "I don't know. At this point, I don't think they'd care if they knew."

Barriss looked around the room. "I think it's fairly obvious that people are staring at them."

Obi-Wan groaned again. "Yes. It's not like they're doing this in one of their rooms instead."

"Oh, of course not. That would be a good idea. Right now neither of them look very capable of that."

"Someone finally gets it," he whispered. Then, louder, "Yes exactly. But instead, they're messing up and doing this in a crowded cafeteria." 

"I love them," Barriss began seriously, "But with all due respect, they're complete idiots."

"I think that's the most accurate thing anyone besides me has ever said about them." 

"... I'm beginning to agree with you. Now, how do we make them be-" 

A loud sound coming from a bird interrupted the older girl, causing her to sigh.

"Why is there a bird on my shoulder? Where did it even come from? What's it called? Does it have a name? It's so pretty! Anakin, can I keep it?" 

"Wha- oh hell no. Ahsoka, this particular bird might not be the best-" 

"And why not? It seems to like me. After all, it flew right to me." She motioned to the bird sitting on her shoulder as proof. 

Then, as Anakin looked around at the crowd of people staring at them, some of those which were little younglings, others of which were Jedi Masters that would probably lecture him now. He looked over at the still angry Ahsoka who just wanted to know what went so badly on Mortis even her Skyguy was incredibly cautious around her. He also knew exactly where that bird on his Padawan's shoulder came from. 

"Ahsoka, meet me in my room. We need to talk." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finally starts to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more of this? Let me know!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Ahsoka, calm down. You need to calm down."

"No! What the heck! You just said- I just- I what?!"

"I understand that this is a little confusing-"

"A little? Try a lot!"

"Trust me, I was confused too at first! Both of us were."

"Both of us... You and Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked, seeming to calm down a bit.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. All three of us- You, me, and Obi-Wan- ended up on Mortis together. Things very quickly went insane."

"Obviously. And, um... I think Master Yoda knows something."

"What? What do you mean? What did he say?"

"Nothing yet! He's been calling me quite a bit lately but I've been so mad because nobody's told me anything that I never answered him."

"You need to get on that."

"Oh, yeah, and when he starts asking me questions, what do I say? Something along the lines of 'Oh hey, I was turned to the dark side but it wasn't my fault, don't worry!' Come on, you expect that to be a smooth conversation?"

"Please..." Anakin sighed, "Please don't say that to him."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Well then, what do you recommend I say? Since you're the one that wants me to answer him, after all."

"If you don't answer him, that's gonna look really bad. How long have you been ignoring him?"

"...How long have we been mad at each other, again?"

He sighed louder. "Ahsoka, that's been days!"

She shrugged. Then, as if it was no big deal, "So, I've been ignoring Master Yoda for days. I think our current problem is more than a little bit more important here!"

"Like the fact that we've been fighting for days."

"Yeah! That. I think Barriss is starting to get concerned. She's been watching us really closely every time we start talking to each other."

"Duh. Every time we've been talking, we've been in a screaming match."

Ahsoka nodded, not even denying that. "Well, now that you're actually giving me some information, I'm much less likely to get mad at you over that."

"You better-"

He was interrupted by both of their comlinks beeping.

Ahsoka nodded toward hers and went over to the other side of the room.

Anakin stayed put as he answered his. That was probably a mistake.

"Hello?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "Are you alone? Is Ahsoka with you?"

"Uh. Why?"

"Because this is about her, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I think Master Yoda found out what happened. He won't stop calling Barriss and I."

"Barriss?" he asked. "Why Barriss?" He then looked over at Ahsoka and tried to signal for her to mute her comlink.

It didn't take her more than a few seconds to understand and do it.

"Since Barriss is close with Ahsoka and I'm close with you-"

"Also you were actually there, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, that too. Anyway, you really need to think of something to do fast. Master Yoda is getting really suspicious since nobody's telling him anything."

"It's not my place to tell," Anakin replied.

"Yes, and we're the only ones that know enough to say!"

"Okay, I got it. Look, I'm gonna have to call you back-"

Obi-Wan sighed. "You weren't alone in the first place, were you?"

"No. Ahsoka's with me."

"...And now she's going to be more annoyed and more suspicious, Anakin!"

"I already was!" Ahsoka called out. "And Anakin, please hang up. We're really not done."

As soon as he did, she spun around to face him.

"What else happened? Other than me being all dark side for a day. I feel like it's something important."

"Sit back down."

"Why?"

"I don't need you falling over when I tell you this."

Ahsoka tilted her head at him, confused.

"What-"

"Just sit down. Trust me."

She sat down.

"Seriously Anakin! What else happened that has you so serious right now? It can't be worse than me being on the dark side for a bit, right?"

"It's much worse."

"What-"

"You died on Mortis."


End file.
